All Of Me Levi x Reader One-shots
by Liva-chan
Summary: It's a one-shot collection book about Levi & reader-chan's relation. This book contains romance, fluff, drabble, lemon, smut, angst, family one-shots. Enjoy..


**¤ Chapter 1: Break Time (AU) [ Smut ] ¤**

* * *

"I'm so bored~!" I thought aloud, looking at the clock that showed the time 6 p.m.

It was Sunday & I thought my boyfriend and I would go on a date. But my plans got ruined by an argent assignment which Levi got Saturday and his boss ordered him to submit that on Monday.

So now my hardworking boyfriend working his ass off to complete that damn assignment.

And here, I successfully wasted the whole day do nothing and only tried to think what I could do to cure my boredom!

I was laying on the bed thinking how I can pass my remaining free time of the holiday. First I thought to go for shopping or a movie in the evening. But in the end, I didn't do that.

Levi was busy with his work. So I couldn't ask him to go out with me. And there is no fun to go those places alone.

My boyfriend was sitting on the couch with a stack of papers and some files, eyes glued to the laptop's screen. He was on his laptop almost the whole day, ignoring me completely.

I started to roll on the bed and whimpering about not to go to shopping with him. I knew how important his work, that's why I never disturbed him whenever he was busy with his work. But this boredom was killing me in my mind.

I sat up on the bed and said, "Levi, why don't you take a short break from your work? You look pretty worn out." It was the eighth time I requested him to take a break.

"Stop bothering me. I'm busy, brat." he usual declined my request this time too.

I sighed in defeat and laid on the bed again & started to read a book. About an hour later Levi called me, "(y/n)?"

I looked at him and saw him shut down his laptop, "Bring me a cup of tea, brat."

I sat up on the bed, "Are you done with your assignment?"

"No. Not yet. I'm gonna take a break."

"I'll bring you tea, Levi." I said and went to the kitchen to make his black tea.

I poured the tea into his favourite cup & took a plate and fill it with some biscuits & cookies. I was arranging the tea & cookies on a tray, suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

I continued arranging the plates & asked him, "What is it, Levi?"

He didn't answer my question, instead, he kissed my right earlobe, softly, then trailed butterfly kisses way down to my neck.

He started to rub his hands on my sides and I stopped what I was doing.

"Levi..." my voice trailed off as his kisses became rough.

"I'm hungry," he whispered in my ear huskily and bit the earlobe again.

I knew it very well what he meant, but I decided to play innocent to make him annoyed.

"Should I arrange dinner now, Levi?" I innocently asked him, barely suppressing a moan.

He spun me around to face him & he hissed, "You know very well what I mean, brat. In case you don't understand I think you need a lesson tonight."

He hungrily kissed my lips & I didn't waste a single moment to return the kiss with same passion.

I run my fingers through his soft black hair & tugged it lightly.

His hands slip under my t-shirt and squeezed my breasts.

He traced his lips along my lower lips, asking for entrance. I open my mouth, giving him permission to explore. And he didn't stop his exploring until we run out of oxygen.

Then Levi lifted me right off my foot, carrying me to our bedroom, letting me fall on the soft mattress. Our clothes quickly discarded on the floor.

Again our lips met for a heated kiss, our tongues entwisted, trying to win the battle for dominance.

His hands were busy to massage my breasts, lightly tugging the hardened nipples to make me moan in pleasure.

And then I felt him enter inside me, and with every thrust, my moans became louder. His thrusts became harder and deeper & I wrapped my arms around him tightly as if he was my life-line.

I felt a knot in my stomach, the same sensation I felt every time when I near to my climax. And then my head rocks back against the pillow as a wave of pleasure washed my body. Levi muffled my moans with another kiss as he also road his orgasm too.

My head was on Levi's chest, as we try to catch our breaths. His one hand wrapped around my naked shoulders and another one was busy to twirl my locks around its fingers.

"Was I able to kill your boredom, brat?"

I sat up on the bed & turned towards

him and planted a kiss on his lips, "Of course, Levi. But don't you have an assignment to finish?"

"I'm just taking a short break." He looked at the small clock on the bedside table, "I guess we have some time left for dinner. So..." his voice trailed off.

"So what?" I arched a brow.

His arms encircled around my waist as he draw me towards him, "So we have some time for another round. What do you say?"

And before I could give him an answer, his lips met mine for a passionate kiss.

I think his break time is a good way to kill boredom.


End file.
